


stage five

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [36]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "i can't believe you got us mistaken for porn stars"wherein taemin wants to meet his favorite porn star & jonghyun’s a little straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moshiznik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/gifts).



“really, i can’t believe you got us mistaken for porn stars.  who wears eye liner & a mesh top in the middle of the day in september?”

“you know i want onew’s signature & i wanted to get his attention. besides, when the dude called me ‘kai’ i wasn’t going to tell him no.  i’m totally letting him drag me in.”  he smirks & bumps jonghyun’s shoulder.  “you’re the one who let them think you were amber.”

jonghyun blushes.  he mumbles something to his feet that taemin barely catches, his eyes lighting up & his teeth baring in a grin.

“what?  what was that?”  his voice is gratingly sing-song & jonghyun glares from under a furrowed brow.

“you heard me.”

“did i?”  jonghyun grunts & crosses his arms over his chest.

“fine.  i want to meet tender heart.”

“you’re straight!”  he clutches his waist & starts laughing.

“i’m not!  i’m…questioning.”  taemin puts his hands on jonghyun’s shoulders, smiling at his friend.

“look.  it’s the 21st century.  it’s ok to be hetero.  if your parents kick you out because you like the ladies you can always crash with me & gwiboon.”  he waggles his eyebrows as jonghyun grimaces, his cheeks flushing, because taemin knows he has a crush on his cousin.

“kai!”  it takes taemin a moment to realize they’re calling for him, jonghyun’s panicked look & flitting eyes cluing him in.  he smiles brightly & walks over to the staff member holding a clipboard & pressing a finger to his earpiece.

“right.  onew is ready for you on stage five, just- ”, he looks taemin up & down, “just make sure you prep first.”  taemin freezes a beat too long because when he can speak & think again the crew member is gone & he has no one to explain the mistake to.

he turns back to jonghyun who’s looking at him in slight terror & he’s more panicked by jonghyun’s panic than his own racing heartbeat.  except when he thinks about it…    

fuck.

wait.

_fuck!_

“don’t you fucking dare taemin lee.”  his eyes are growing wider & his grin is growing goofier & jonghyun is shaking his head no & he’s walking backwards before he can be stopped.  he flashes his friend a set of thumbs & then he’s taking off down the hall, hungrily reading signs until he sees the ‘5’ on the wall.


End file.
